Planeswalker: Stargate
by Sisk
Summary: A dimension-hopping psychic falls into the laps of SG-1 as the SGC comes under attack.
1. Chapter 1

**Planeswalker: Stargate**

Introduction
    
    
    Planeswalker is a series of short stories about an old Rifts RPG character of mine who took
    to exploring other dimensions after the traumatic loss of his lover to vampires. In the
    course of his travels, he has stumbled into various dimensions that appear in fictional
    works of our world. In other words, crossovers.
    Additionally, he has found (and, subsequently, lost) a place that he would have liked to call
    home shortly before this story. That whole section of his life will likely never take on the
    form of a story, as it took place in an RP chat room. This is the first of Rafgar's stories
    that I've distributed. If I get a favorable reaction, I'll probably post some more of them.
    This story takes place in the SGC, just before SG-1 episode number 711, Evolution part 1.
    (That episode aired on 8-22-03)
    Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or any of it's affiliated characters or terms (duh!) and I
    make no claim to them. I also don't own Rifts RPG or any of the affiliated terms that go with
    it (there's a few in here) and make no claim to them. I do, however own Rafgar, not that I
    care if anyone wants to use him.
    
    
    * * *
    
    
    "Unplanned incoming traveler!" the voice blared over the speakers of the SGC. It was a common
    call, as was the result. Most of the time, minutes later, the alarms would shut down as the
    computers received a GDO transmission identifying an off-world team or an ally who had dialed
    the Stargate in the SGC. Regardless, Major Samantha Carter usually rushed to the control
    room, just in case.
    This time was no different, until she got to the control room.
    "No GDO received, sir."
    "Close the iris."
    Sam came to a halt just behind General Hammond. "Sir, what's going on?"
    "Exactly what I was going to ask." Colonel Jack O'Neill came into the room, followed closely
    by Teal'c and Dr. Daniel Jackson.
    The general looked from one to the other. "We're not sure yet. So far, nothings tried to come
    through the gate, but we're not getting a GDO transmission either."
    The sargent at the console cut in. "Sir, there's an energy beam coming through. It looks like
    a particle beam...only different."
    "Let me see." Sam sat down at the computer. "Sir, this isn't just a particle beam." She
    tapped a few keys and the display spit horizontally down the center, revealing two distinct
    energy patterns. She pointed at the top one. "This one is defiantly a particle beam. This one
    though...well, sir, I'm not sure what it is exactly. It looks like a correlating electron
    pulse interweaved with the particle beam."
    "So," O'Neill inquired, "In English, that would be...what exactly?"
    "Well, sir, it's like whoever it is is using the particle beam to shoot and electrical surge
    through the wormhole, but I can't figure out why. Regardless, we should be more worried about
    the particle beam. We already know what it will do to our iris."
    "That's not a concern major. We'll just dial out as soon as the wormhole closes...right?"
    "Well, of course we tried that in the past. We've sped up our dialing sequence a bit since
    then, but I'm not at all certain it'll be enough."
    At that moment, a glowing red face appeared on the iris. "I am Crynth. By now you've no doubt
    detected both energy beams I am directing through your gate. I know you've faced a similar
    tactic from Socar, and I know that you know ways of defeating it. I think you'll find it
    difficult, however, to dial out when the electron data beam alters the programming of your
    dialing computer.
    "You shall be crushed. With the fall of the Taur'i, I shall gain the respect of the system
    lords and the power that comes with it. Make your peace with whatever higher power you
    believe in, for soon, you shall answer to a true god."
    As the face faded, the members of SG-1 looked at each other. Finally, O'Neill broke the
    silence. "General, shouldn't we be getting the guest room ready?"
    Hammond glanced at O'Neill, then looked at Carter. "Major, is what he says possible?"
    "I don't know sir. If it is, we have to assume it's a fairly new technology. Otherwise, Socar
    would have used it on us. Regardless, we'll have to try to dial out anyway."
    "Agreed. Have the computer ready to dial the instant the wormhole closes."
    "Yes sir."
    "Teal'c, have you ever heard of this Crynth before?"
    "Indeed I have. His is a minor Gou'ald who has never held a position of power. If not for
    this act, I would not believe he had enough power to threaten the Taur'i. I am still not
    certain he does."
    Daniel added, "Well, he doesn't appear in and Earth mythology I'm aware of."
    "No, he would not. He is only a few centuries old, very young for a Gou'ald."
    "Well, obviously junior thinks he's got us." O'Neill said. "Maybe he's gained some power."
    "It is possible. He was high in the ranks of Apophis' servants. He may have taken command of
    some displaced Jaff'a."
    "I thought they all joined the rebels."
    "Not all. Only most."
    Sam spoke up at that moment. "Sir, we're ready to dial, but there seems to be an abnormality
    in the computer. The symbols it's giving us don't match the ones on the gate. Should we do it
    anyway?"
    "Major, I don't think we have a choice. It's either that or let a hostile Gou'ald into the
    SGC."
    "Why don't we just kick his slimy little butt?" O'Neill asked. Then, as everyone looked at
    him, he added, "Sir."
    
    
    * * *
    
    
    Rafgar ran.
    Even at the fastest his psi-enhanced legs could carry him, the demon continued to gain.
    Great, he thought, I leave the forest and Ali and find myself in another Hell.
    It was a mistake he deeply regretted. His wondering curiosity to explore ever rift that
    showed itself to him had prompted him to enter one, thinking from the signs that it was a two
    way portal and that he'd be able to get back to his fiance and the relatively quiet life he
    was building in that dimension.
    If only I'd known, he thought to himself, I'd have never left. And now, even if I do get back
    there, she'll never take me back.
    He stumbled on a rock and almost fell. Chiding himself for getting distracted, he continued
    on and shot a psi bolt back at the demon to slow it for a split second. His TK armor had
    already failed, he didn't have enough energy to manifest his psi-blade, and he was getting
    physically tired. If he didn't find a way to get away soon...but he wouldn't think about
    that.
    
    
    * * *
    
    
    "Wormhole destabilizing..." Carter put her finger on the key that would trigger the dialing
    sequence. The blue glow that bathed the gate room on the other side of the iris abased and
    she hit it.
    Much to the surprise of every one in the room, as the gate started dialing, the iris opened.
    "Major?" Hammond asked.
    "Sir, it must have been the reprogramming. I can't close the iris. It seems to be locked in
    place."
    Hammond grabbed the mic to speak to the guards in the gate room. "Lieutenant! Close the iris
    manually!"
    The soldier ran over to the manual controls as the gate finished dialing. Instead of the
    usual blue vortex, however, the gate seemed to sway and ripple as another world became
    visible through it.
    "Um, I could be mistaken, but that's not supposed to happen, is it?"
    "Indeed it is not Colonel O'Neill. In all my years, I have never seen a gate behave in this
    manner. Indeed, I have never seen anything like this in my life."
    Daniel chimed in haltingly. "I have."
    
    
    * * *
    
    
    Rafgar sighed in relief as the rift opened in front of him. Turning in midair as he dove
    through it, he used the last of his energy to send a barrage of psi-bolts at the demon to
    keep it from following him through. He landed with a thud on a metal ramp, surrounded by
    humans training what appeared to be pre-rifts weapons at him. With a sigh of relief, he
    drifted into unconsciousness.
    
    
    * * *
    
    
    As the iris closed behind the man who just jumped through the portal, Hammond gave the order
    to hold fire. The last of the strange energy waves emitting from his hands hit the iris,
    momentarily warping the already weakened metal.
    This man was badly injured and, judging from the fact that he was unconscious almost before
    he hit the ramp, exhausted. "Medical team and security to the gate room."
    Dr. Fraiser came in, followed closely by assistants and additional soldiers. She took the
    man's pulse and checked his respirations. A brief look of concern passed on her face and she
    waved a man with a stretcher over. "Get him the the infirmary, quickly."
    "Doctor," came Hammond's voice over the intercom, "Get a cat scan ASAP."
    "That won't be necessary General. This man is no Gou'ald."
    "How can you be sure?"
    "If he were, some of these wounds would be healed by now. This one is at least a week old,
    and infected to boot."
    "Very well, but keep him under armed guard until we can question him."
    "Yes sir."
    At the top of the ramp, behind the iris, a wormhole formed and the particle bombardment began
    anew.


	2. Chapter 2


    The members of SG-1, General Hammond, and Dr. Fraiser sat around the table in the briefing
    room. "Well," Fraiser started, "He isn't a Gou'ald. But he isn't human either.....not
    exactly."
    "Then what is he?" the general queried.
    "As near as I can tell, sir, he's a Haup'Taur."
    That got the instant attention of everyone in the room. Carter was the first to speak up.
    "Are you sure?"
    "Of course I'm not sure. But his DNA is very similar to what Nirrti's virus was rewriting
    Cassie's into. The only difference is that his appears to be stable."
    "So," O'Neill asked flippantly, "he can do...what? Throw chess pieces and round and slam
    doors with his mind?"
    "I can't tell until he's awake. I would guess, though, that he's more powerful than the
    mutants Nirrti created in her more recent experiments."
    "Could there be a link between this man and Nirrti?" Teal'c asked.
    "Of course we can't know that, but it seems like a safe assumption."
    The general leaned forward and folded his hands together on the table. "Until we know for
    sure, I want him under armed guard at all times."
    Just then, the intercom rang. Hammond answered it. "Yes?....Thank you." He hung up the phone.
    "It appears we may get a few answers. He's awake."
    The whole group, led by Dr. Fraiser, went down to the infirmary. When they got there, they
    discovered the man, sitting on the edge of the bed, eyes closed and hands on his knees. They
    watched in amazement as his wounds closed before their eyes. A nervous private had a M16
    aimed at the man's head. He opened his eyes and took in the surroundings, resting briefly on
    the private. "Sorry about that, but I can't risk you getting an itchy trigger finger and
    shooting me."
    Hammond, a confused expression on his face asked, "Sorry about what?"
    The stranger looked at him. "I paralyzed him. Don't worry, it's not permanent. He'll be good
    as new in a few minutes."
    O'Neill cocked his head to the side and walked over to the private. He started waving his
    hand in front of the man's face.
    Hammond looked from the soldier to the man. "You know, some would consider that an act of
    aggression."
    "Yes, General Hammond, some would. But from the emotions I'm picking up from the rest of you,
    I guessing you're more interested in answers. He, on the other hand, was about to freak out."
    "How did you know my name?"
    O'Neill turned and looked at him. "Yeah, how did you know his name?" The others looked at him
    and he shrugged.
    "I read his mind while I was paralyzing him to get the names of everyone in here. I don't
    normally like doing that sort of thing, but given the circumstances, it seemed a good idea.
    My name is Rafgar, and I'm no threat to you."
    "Rafgar, I wish we could take your word on that. However, we have suspicions that you may be
    linked to an enemy of ours named Nirrti."
    "Never heard of him."
    "Her," O'Neill cut in. "Nirrti's a her."
    "Ok, in that case, I've never heard of her. Is she a master psychic to?"
    "She is not." Teal'c answered. "She is a Gou'ald."
    "Ok, what's a Gou'ald?"
    "They are false gods, parasites that take control of human hosts and use their technology to
    force others to worship them and do their bidding."
    "Sounds like the sort of creature I usually end up pissing off."
    Daniel stepped forward. "So, um, where are you from, if you don't mind my asking?"
    "Originally, a planet called Rifts Earth, but I've been dimension hopping for a long time.
    That rift I jumped through to get here took me out the sixth 'hell' that I've inadvertently
    visited.
    "I'm sorry, but did you say dimension hopping?" Carter asked. "Do you have a device that
    allows you to travel to other dimensions?"
    "No, I'm afraid not. I'm not that technologically adept. I have to wait for a rift and jump
    through."
    "But that's impossible." Carter cut in. "You're talking about a rip between dimensions
    occurring randomly. That simply doesn't happen."
    Rafgar smirked. "Obviously there's not much magic energy in this dimension. Which reminds me,
    where am I?"
    Hammond spoke up. "You are on Earth."
    "There may be some similarities to your Rifts Earth here." Daniel provided. "We're in a nation
    called the United States. Ring any bells?"
    "United States? That was a nation before the coming of the rifts, but if you've got a rift
    generator and no magic energy, I doubt this is much like Rifts Earth."
    "I'm sorry," Carter said, "but.....magic energy? There's no such thing."
    Rafgar sighed. "Major Carter, don't assume that just because magic is nonexistent here that
    it doesn't exist elsewhere. Before the coming of the rifts, people on my world didn't believe
    in magic either. The apocalypse proved them wrong. Terribly wrong."
    "Do you know anything of our current situation?" Hammond interrupted.
    "Only that you've got some sort of rift generator in there that saved my butt, and that you
    probably haven't been experimenting with it for long or you wouldn't have opened a rift into
    hell. Why?"
    "It's not a rift generator. What it did there...well, it shouldn't have been able to do that.
    It's called a stargate. It opens wormholes to other stargates that we use to travel." Carter,
    clearly not certain what to make of Rafgar's story, informed him. "Right now, one of our
    enemies is trying to batter down our defenses with a particle beam and attack us."
    "Let me guess. Nirrti?"
    "No. A Gou'ald named Crynth."
    "Then I'm confused. Why would you think I'm linked to Nirrti?"
    Teal'c spoke up. "She is the only one we know of who is attempting to engineer Haup'Taur."
    "And a Haup'Taur is...what exactly?"
    "Um, that," Daniel answered, "Would be what we think you are. Basically, a human with psychic
    powers."
    "You know," O'Neill put in, "guys who move stuff around by thinking about it."
    "Oh...well, I hate to disappoint you, but I wasn't engineered. I was born naturally.
    Psychics, or Haup'Taur, or anything else you want to call me aren't that uncommon where I'm
    from. So, these Gou'ald, you say they take control of people and force others to do their
    bidding? Kind of like slavers?"
    "That is correct," Teal'c answered, "but they are far worse than any mere slavers you are
    likely to have encountered."
    "I wouldn't bet on that if I were you."
    Teal'c cocked his head to the side. "I and all my people were once enslaved by them. Many of
    us still are, believing that they are true gods, when in fact they are mere pretenders. To
    keep us in bondage, they altered our bodies so that we can not survive without them."
    "Sounds like the Sploogorth." Rafgar hopped to his feet. "If your enemies are slavers, than
    you've got an ally here. What can I do to help?"
    "I'm sorry Rafgar," Hammond said, "but until we know more about you, I can't allow you to do
    anything but stay here under guard. We simply can't risk you betraying us if you're anywhere
    near as powerful as you seem to be."
    "I am, and I understand. Hell, I've been in similar circumstances myself."
    "I'm glad you understand. Would you mind if Dr. Fraiser gave you a thorough exam?"
    "Not at all." 


	3. Chapter 3


    Back in the briefing room, the group reassembled, minus Dr. Fraiser.
    "His story about random dimensional rips flies in the face of conventional physics!" Carter
    was nearly ranting. "He has to be lying."
    "Major Carter," Teal'c asked, "have you not encountered things on other worlds before that
    conflict with your knowledge of physics?"
    "Well, yes, we have. But Teal'c, this is different. He's talking about magic and randomly
    occurring dimensional portals."
    "Well," Daniel interrupted, "We do know that travel to other dimensions is possible, or at
    least I do. From personal experience."
    Teal'c cocked his head at Daniel. "You are referring to the parallel dimension you
    inadvertently visited?"
    "Yes. I don't think it's such a stretch to say that he might have come from another dimension
    as well. And we've all seen technology that could be considered magic before. Perhaps where
    he's from, there's a device that produces a type of energy we're unfamiliar with."
    "If that's the case, it might be possible for multidimensional vortexes to materialize at
    random." Carter said thoughtfully.
    O'Neill started to ask her to clarify, but thought better of it. "That doesn't matter. We
    can't trust him."
    "Why not?" Daniel asked.
    "Daniel, he claims to have visited hell....SIX of them. Now, do we really want to trust a guy
    who admits he just came out of hell into your laps?"
    "Well," Daniel retorted, "I think we have to assume that if he has visited hell that it was
    inadvertent."
    "Why?"
    "Because no one would willingly visit any hell from any mythology ever written. He claims to
    travel the dimensions through random portals, so isn't it possible he went through one to a
    world he would have rather avoided?"
    Carter interrupted. "You're both assuming hell exists."
    "And who's to say it doesn't?" Daniel shot back. "Do you have any idea how many cultures
    refer to a place of eternal punishment for people who live bad lives?"
    "Interesting as this all is," Hammond, who had been listening up to that point, said, "Our
    real concern is his offer to help. Can we accept it?"
    "I do not see any reason why we could not." Teal'c put in.
    "I don't know sir." Carter said.
    "He seems friendly," Daniel put in, "and if he's anything like the Haup'Taur we've
    encountered before, he'll be useful."
    "Indeed. If he is like the Haup'Taur we have encountered in the past, he will quite powerful.
    And we will not be able to hold him here against his will."
    "But he came from hell!" O'Neill repeated.
    "He's obviously powerful." Daniel said thoughtfully. "I mean, we saw him heal those wounds
    right in front of our eyes. He came through the gate with no weapons, even though he claims
    to have been in hell and seemed to have been fighting a running battle."
    "As well," Teal'c added, "he seems to have a deep hatred of anyone who keeps slaves. I
    believe he can be trusted."
    "They've both got good points sir." Carter agreed.
    Hammond looked at O'Neill. "Colonel?"
    O'Neill looked at the others in the room. "Oh, what the hell. But I recommend keeping a close
    eye on him sir."
    "Then it's agreed. We'll see what help he can offer as soon as Dr. Fraiser finishes with
    him."
    "I just did." Dr. Fraiser walked into the room. "No symbiotes and he's in perfect health.
    There's not even any scar tissue from the wounds he had when he came through the gate.
    Frankly, I'm stumped."
    "A lot of cultures believe in the healing powers of the human mind." Daniel said. "Maybe this
    is just an extreme example.
    "Maybe. I just don't know."
    "Well, let's go find out what he can offer. Doctor, have your patient meet us in the control
    room."
    
    
    * * *
    
    
    When Rafgar was led into the room, the first thing that caught his eye was the metallic cover
    over the rift generator, which Major Carter had called a stargate. It was glowing red hot.
    "Looks like they're about to punch through that thing."
    Carter looked over her shoulder at him. "According to our calculations, we still have about
    20 minutes before that happens."
    Hammond glanced at him. "That's our problem. Our enemy is technologically superior in every
    aspect. We don't know for sure what kind of numbers they can send through the gate and they
    have a lot more experience than we do at this kind of warfare."
    "Why not just open your barrier and send a grenade through before they can react? That'd blow
    their partial beam cannon and buy some time."
    "The wormhole is one way." Carter answered him.
    "Oh...I hate those."
    "Why's that?"
    "One way rifts always seem to get me into trouble."
    "It's not a...oh never mind."
    Hammond looked at her and back up at Rafgar. "Can you help?"
    "Right now?" Rafgar shrugged. "I doubt it. I'm an explorer, not a scientist. When the
    fighting starts, though, I can be a force to be reckoned with. Especially in the absence of
    wizards and other psychics."
    "It is very likely that you will not get that chance." Teal'c put in. "It is a common practice
    to throw a grenade like device through the stargate to disable the defenders before sending
    warriors."
    "Sounds nasty."
    "Indeed it is."
    "So, what?" O'Neill put in, "You want us to wait for them to come through and you'll help us
    fight?" O'Neill asked.
    "Well, it doesn't look like we can stop them....unless..." Rafgar thought for a second. "How
    does that barrier work, exactly. If it were just a metal plate, the particle beam would have
    vaporized it by now."
    "Actually," Carter answered, "it is normal metal. It works because it's too close to the
    event horizen for matter to reintigrate when it comes through the wormhole."
    "In that case, there may be something I can do. You say that it will fail in 20 minutes?"
    "Roughly. Why?"
    "When it goes down, I can replace it with a telekinetic wall. I can't say for sure how long I
    can hold it, but it'll buy some time."
    Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps you will not need to hold it for more than a few seconds."
    Everyone in the room looked towards him, puzzeled. Hammond spoke first. "What do you mean
    Teal'c?"
    "Without first disabling the defenders, it is very difficult to successfully invade a world
    through a stargate."
    Rafgar stroked his chin thoughtfully. "So what you're saying is that if I put up a wall long
    enough to block their stun grenade, or whatever it is, we should be able to take them?"
    "History suggest that we should sustain few casualties defending the gate. We should be able
    to shoot the invading Jaff'a before they realize we are still active."
    Hammond looked from one to the other. "Can you do it Rafgar?"
    "No problem."
    O'Neill cut in. "Sir, we're talking about letting an army of hostiles just walk through our
    gate."
    "I have done this before Colonel O'Neill." Teal'c said matter-of-factly. "Last time, I lost
    only a half dozen warriors and was able to destroy the invading force."
    Everyone in the room looked to Hammond expectantly. "Do it." 


	4. Chapter 4


    Twenty minutes later, SG-1, Rafgar, and as much of the SGC cecurity force as would fit in the
    gate room stood ready. Everyone in the room, save Rafgar, was armed and had weapons aimed at
    the gate.
    The iris, now white hot, started to liquify and slag off the gate. Rafgar raised his hands
    towards the gate and, as the last piece of the iris hit the ground, shaped his wil into a
    telekinetic wall where the iris had been. Seconds later, he felt an impact on his wall, the
    another larger one. He dropped the wall and Jaff'a warriors started pourting through the
    gate. As quickly as they appeared, they fell to the floor as the room filled with gunfire
    and energy blasts from Teal'c's staff weapon.
    Not one to be left out, Rafgar sent psi-bolts to joint the bullets, blowing holes the size of
    softballs in enemy Jaff'a. Warrior after warrior fell for long minutes.
    Then, he came through.
    At first, Rafgar thought he was just another Jaff'a and fired a psi-bolt. Then in a split
    second, two things happened. First, he noticed bullets bouncing off a force field before they
    could impact on the man himself. Then, he felt his psi-bolt dissipate harmlessly against the
    field.
    Hammond's voice came over the intercom. "Withdraw and seal the gate room."
    Reaching out, Rafgar touched the general's mind. _What is this guy that you're so afraid of
    him?_
    "Rafgar, I'm assuming that's you in my head." came Hammond's voice as the other shuffled
    out, laying down cover fire to get away. "He's a Gou'ald. We don't have the weaponry to get
    through that shield."
    "I do."
    Grimly, Rafgar stalked forward. He heard the blast doors slam shut, sealing the room as he
    faced the man Hammond had identified as a Gou'ald. Hatred dripped from his words as he spoke.
    "So, you're one of these slaving bastards I've been told about."
    "I am Crynth, human." the Gou'ald smiled sadisticly. "Bow before me and I may let you live
    despite that blasphemy."
    Rafgar grinned humorlessly. "I'm not human." A blue flash covered his body, starting at his
    head and going down over his body to his feet. A second later, a blue field of light in the
    shape of a blade appeared in his hand.
    Crynth raised an eyebrow. "I see. Haup'Taur. So, Nirrti's experiment succeeded after all.
    Surely you must realize that even you can not defeat a god."
    Rafgar snorted in disgust. "You're no god. Hell, I've seen dogboys more impressive than you."
    "ENOUGH!" Crynth held his hand before him and Rafgar went flying through the air to impact on
    the wall and slid down.
    
    
    * * *
    
    
    O'Neill winced. "That had to hurt."
    "It's interesting," Daniel said thoughtfully. Everyone in the control room looked at him in
    disbelief. "The blade. None of the Haup'Taur we've encountered before have been able to do
    anything like that. And that flash of blue looked almost like a hand device generated force
    field."
    Carter looked out therough the window, concerned. "Do you think he has a chance?"
    "He claims to have been to six different versions of hell." Teal'c said. "Any man who can
    survive that can surely handle a false god."
    "Let's hope he can." Hammond said. "Otherwise, we'll have to contain the threat with other
    means. Major, set the self destruct mechanism."
    
    
    * * *
    
    
    "Is that the best you got?" Rafgar picked himself up off the floor.
    "Impressive, Haup'Taur. I may just take you as my new host."
    Rafgar grinned and motioned Cryth forward. "Give it your best shot."
    The adversaries rushed each other full speed. Crynth slammed his fist into Rafgar's gut as
    Rafgar sliced through his with his psi-blade. Both attacks bounced harmlessly off forcefields
    as the two spun to face each other again. They circled each other warily, looking for an
    oppurtunity to attack.
    "Leave the body you've enslaved, parasite, and I might just let you live."
    "Oh, I will. I've already found a better host." The Gou'ald brought his hand up over Rafgar's
    forehead and activated the hand device.
    Rafgar screamed in agony as his world exploded in a burst of pain.
    
    
    * * *
    
    
    "Um, that's not good, is it?" O'Neill asked sarcasticlly. "Looks like our boy's losing."
    "He's still got a chance, right?" Daniel asked.
    "You sould know better Daniel Jackson. You have felt the effects of such torture before on
    many occasions. He will not be able to concentrate on his defense. Already his telekinetic
    weapon has vanished. It is only a matter of time before..."
    The watched in horror as another blue flash passed over Rafgar's body.
    "Major, start the countdown."
    
    
    * * *
    
    
    "And now, foolish Haup'Taur, you're mine." Crynth crawled out of the mount of his host and
    lept onto the back of Rafgar's neck, burrowing in. Both bodys fell limp to the floor.
    
    
    * * *
    
    
    "Sir, if we hurry, we may be able to stop him before he wakes up."
    "Right." Hammond sent the call out over the intercom. "Security to the gate room. Restrain
    Rafgar and Crynth immediatly." The SGC security force rushed the gate room and put both in
    straight jackets, then carried them off to holding cells.
    "We should interrogate Crynth's former host." Teal'c said.
    "Not until after Dr. Fraiser has examined him, and Rafgar." He picked up the intercom phone.
    "Dr. Fraiser, keep Rafgar heavily sedated. He's just become a host to Crynth." Finally he
    turned to Carter. "I think we can safely abort the countdown Major."
    
    
    * * *
    
    
    "What is this!" Crynth exclaimed as he looked around. He was in his old host, not the
    Haup'Taur as he had expected.
    "This," the Haup'Taur's voice said from behind him, "is my mind. And here, I am the one with
    the powers of a god." 


	5. Chapter 5


    Hammond and SG-1 gathered around the bed in the infimary where Rafgar was hooked up to all
    sorts of monitering equipment. Dr. Fraisier was explaining Rafgar's condition to them. "I've
    never seen anything like it. For all intents and purposes, his body is in a coma. His brain
    isn't sending any impulses beyond what it needs to to keep him alive. But if you look at his
    MRI, it's incredibly active. With this much brain activity, he should be wide awake.
    "And that's not all. There're two distict MRIs. That's not unusual in Gou'ald, but usually
    one of them is suppressed. Even in Tok'ra, the currently dominating personality suppresses
    the other one. Here, though, both MRIs are equally active."
    "So how is this possible?" Carter asked.
    "Well," Daniel speculated, "He is a psychic, and from what we saw a powerful one. It could be
    that they're fighting for control of his body on a purely mental level."
    _Fighting, Dr. Jackson, is not the right word._
    They looked around, trying to tell who spoke before the realization struck them all. Carter
    spoke first. "Rafgar?"
    _Yes Major, it's me._
    "But you're in a coma." Fraiser said in disbelief.
    _Not quite. I'm merely disconected from my body by Crynth. Incidentally, I have him
    imprisoned in a cage of pain impulses in my mind. He won't be causing any trouble for a
    while._
    "What about you?" Daniel asked.
    _That's the tricky part. If I'd known that a dying Gou'ald released a poison into it's
    host, I wouldn't have let him do this._
    "I'm sorry," O'Niel put in, "let him?"
    _Yes Colonel, let him. It seemed the easiest way to beat him without killing his host would
    be to let him take me for a host then kill him in my mindscape. The whole poison on death
    thing kinda puts a stop on that._
    "How do you know about that?" Carter asked.
    _At the moment, our minds are somewhat joined. However, I think that when I get rid of him,
    I'm going to make him take his knowledge with him. I'd just as soon not have to live with
    some of the memories of things he's done._
    "So," O'Neil asked, "how are you planning on getting rid of him."
    _Haven't figured that out yet. I don't suppose you know how to do it?_
    "No," Fraiser answered. "At least not without killing the host."
    "We know some people who can." Carter put it.
    "Major, with the gate down, we don't have a way to contact any of them." Hammond pointed out.
    "Sir, it's simply a matter of reprogramming the gate from our backups. It shouldn't take more
    than a couple hours."
    "Do it. Rafgar, can you hold him that long?"
    _General, I could hold him till doomsday. But I'd like to get my body back, if it's all the
    same to you._
    
    
    * * *
    
    
    Carter walked into the room to see O'Neill standing at Rafgar's bedside, watching the MRI. He
    turned to look as she came in. "I thought you were fixing the gate.
    She shrugged. "I started the reinstallation. The computer can do the rest on it's own." She
    looked at Rafgar. "Has he been talkative?"
    O'Neil shook his head. "He said....thought...whatever something about saving his energy a few
    minutes ago and he's been keeping quiet since. Gotta say, I'm impressed with him though."
    "Why's that?"
    "The guy goes one on one with a Gou'ald, loses, and ends up coming out on top anyway. He's
    got spunk. We could use a few more like him."
    Sam smiled. _Just like you Jack,_ she thought silently, _If only._ She looked at him
    thoughtfully, and he looked back up at her. For a moment, they both knew what the other was
    thinking. And they both knew it could never be.
    It was then that Daniel walked into the room and they looked away from each other. If he
    noticed, Daniel pretended not to. "Sam, they're looking for you in the control room.
    Something about the program needing some sort of input to finish."
    "It must be ready for the symbols. I'd better get up there." She rushed out of the room.
    "Yeah, I'd better go...do something. Keep an eye on him, will ya?" O'Neil followed her out.
    _What keeps them apart?_ Rafgar's semi-audial thoughts inquired.
    "What do you mean?" Daniel asked. "They're together all the time."
    _Not the way they want to be. Something stands between them, even though they have strong
    feelings for each other._
    "Oh...that." Daniel looked over his shoulder then back at Rafgar. "Did you um..." He pointed
    at his own head.
    _Didn't have to. With emotions that strong, it takes more effort to block them out than to
    just let them flow through me._
    "Oh. Well, they're both military officers and she's under his command. The military frowns
    on romance under the circumstances. In fact, simply having those feelings for each other is
    enough to get one or both of them reassigned, so I wouldn't go spreading it around if I were
    you."
    _Oh...Can I assume their secret is safe with you?_
    "I've known about it for a while. I accidently went into a parallell dimension where they
    were engaged once."
    _You're a planeswalker to?_
    "Not exactly....How is it that you can focus on communicating without losing control over
    Crynth?"
    _His consciousness is trapped in a portion of my mind where he can't do anything, and
    surrounded by a cage made up of pain impulses. Any attempt he makes to move results in agony
    far greater than anything a human would experience normally._
    "I see." Daniel shivered. "Isn't that a bit harsh?"
    _Normally, no. Just telling an invading entity what happens if they try to move should be
    enough to keep them from trying. He's tenacious enough that he keeps trying though....or
    maybe stupid's a better word._
    "Gou'ald are anything but stupid. You've dealt with people trying to take over your mind
    before?"
    _When I was a slave, there was a creature, another psychic, who tried to take over my body
    and force me to work when I refused. Doing this to it got me a punishment that I blocked out
    the memory of._
    "You were a slave?"
    _To a race known as the Sploogorth, yes. Imagine your Gou'ald, only with demons and magic
    under their control, no need for hosts, and a taste for human flesh._
    Daniel gulped. "Well, I can see why you hate slavers. We should be in touch with the Tok'ra
    any time. They'll be able to get Crynth out of your head."
    _Good. The sooner, the better. _


	6. Chapter 6


    "Incoming traveler, Tok'ra GDO recieved."
    O'Neill went out into the gate room to greet an old friend as Jacob walked through the gate,
    flanked by two other Tok'ra. "Good to see you Jacob."
    "Good to see you to Jack." He looked around. "Where's Sam?"
    Carter came into the room. "Right here dad. You didn't think I'd miss you did you?"
    Jacob smiled. "Hello Sam." He walked over and wrapped Carter in a hug.
    Carter smiled as she returned the hug. "We don't see enough of each other."
    Selmak's voice overlaid Jacob's "You shall have some time together after we remove the
    Gou'ald from the Haup'Taur."
    Carter's face lit with surprise. "You're staying?"
    Jacob, once again the dominating personality answered. "We want to find out all we can from
    this Rafgar guy, just in case Nirrti ever manages to make a Haup'Taur host of her own, so
    yes, we're staying for a while."
    O'Neill walked up. "Good to hear it, but he's anxious to get Crynth out of his head, so..."
    "Of course. Lead the way."
    
    
    * * *
    
    
    Rafgar sat up and looked at the snake-like creature suspended in a pool of fluid next to him.
    "So that's him, huh? I didn't get much of a look before...man he's ugly."
    The three Tok'ra all looked at each other, slightly bemused. "You didn't retain any of his
    memories?"
    "None. I know I had a reason for purging them, but I can't remember what it was."
    Daniel enlightened him. "You said you didn't want to have to deal with remembering some of the
    things he'd done."
    "Makes sense. Especially if he's a slaver."
    "Rafgar, we wanted to ask you some questions, in case any Gou'ald ever manages to take a
    Haup'Taur host."
    "Ask away."
    "How powerful are you, in relation to other Haup'Taur on your world."
    "I think I prefer the term psychic. Anyway, I'm a master psychic, much more powerful than
    most."
    "Do you think others would be able to contain a Gou'ald the way you did?"
    "Some would, but most wouldn't."
    Everyone in the room looked at each other. Clearly, this wasn't the answer they were hoping
    for.
    "Is there a good defense against psychic powers?"
    "Well, the Sploogorth used a psi-nullifying parasite. Somehow, I don't think that's an option
    to you. It was a magical being."
    "You aparently got out from under it's control."
    "I never was under it's control. I had help from an overseer."
    "Anything at all we can use to defend ourselves from psychics."
    "The same tactics you've always used. Like I said, most aren't as powerful as me. TK armor
    like mine would totally drain most psychics in a matter of minutes, and without it, a bullet
    will stop a psychic just like anyone else."
    It was mixed news, some good, some bad. They all hoped, however, that it was news they'd
    never have to use.
    
    
    * * *
    
    
    Rafgar looked at the stargate, once again converted to a rift generator for him to leave.
    Carter looked over at him.
    "It took some doing, but we managed to reprogram the gate to make another rift for you. We
    also made sure that we're not sending you back to hell."
    "I appriciate that. I've seen enough hells for one lifetime."
    "You're sure we can't convince you to stay?" O'Niell asked.
    "I'm afraid not Colonel. There's a woman I love out there, somewhere, and a little place
    where I wanted to settle down. If I stay here, I'll never find either."
    "Well, maybe we'll just have to visit you."
    Rafgar smirked. "I appriciate that to, but I wouldn't recommend it. There are things on other
    planes that make Gou'ald look like mewling kittens."
    O'Neill's face went blank. "Oh...Carter?"
    "Yes sir?"
    "Make sure you purge this rift generator thingy program from the computer when we're done."
    "Yes sir."
    Rafgar smirked. "It was a pleasure and an honor to know you all. Perhaps we'll meet again
    some day."
    "Perhaps we will." Teal'c returned as he put a fist to his heart and bowed slightly.
    With a final wave, Rafgar walked up the ramp and through the rift that the stargate had
    generated to move on to other dimensions and other adventures, always searching for a way
    back to the place he would call home. 


End file.
